rc_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
Trials From The Crypt
Trials From The Crypt is the first track in Horror World. It is available from the start of the game and appears in the Bronze Cup. Overview Trials From The Crypt is among the easiest tracks in RC Revenge and RC Revenge Pro, and also being one of the first the player will enter. The race begins facing a leafless tree and some tombstones. The player can choose to either take the left or right route, though neither one is faster than the other. The track converges after this section, leading to a crest to the right, with the graveyard continuing on the right. This crest ends in a strange grey building, with a table in the center resembling a sacrificial altar (you know, for kids!) with skulls lining the walls. This leads to a hard right out of the building and into a long hall with large, creepy faces along the sides. At the end of this section is a tilted hallway into a mansion, with a staircase at the right that obviously cannot be ascended. Taxidermy animal heads line the top of the hallway, along with double doors that cannot be entered. The player needs to keep left, then turn right and head down the ramp leading to a butchery room. Going through will lead the cars to a wide right to the cellar. This turn will most likely force the cars into the left wall, descending right as the cars struggle to maintain grip. The route takes a hard left past a pack of rats and some barrels, out into the graveyard again. A descending s-curve leads to a pond with a bridge over it. The route forks here, offering a shortcut; the player can either continue at a slight left, taking the long route around the pond, or take a very hard right across the bridge. Though this route can be faster, it requires use of the handbrake; without it, the player will lose too much speed and ultimately make the longer route faster. Otherwise, this bridge is dramatically faster than the long turn. If the player took the main route, the finish is just a straight shot from the pond, whereas if the player took the bridge, a gentle right leads to the finish line, completing the lap. Differences in RC Revenge Pro * The skybox is much different between RC Revenge and RC Revenge Pro; in RC Revenge, the sky is a very deep red, almost black, leading to a crimson on the horizon. In RC Revenge Pro, the sky follows the same pattern, only green. Some clouds are also in the sky, along with a big, yellow moon. * In RC Revenge Pro, there is a howling tree on the outside of the first turn and another one on the inside of the turn entering the pond area. * The faces at both the start and end of the "skull hall" leading into the mansion extend outwards and laugh as the player drives by. These are not present in RC Revenge. Tips * Never take the long route around the pond. Learn the shortcut instead, it is dramatically shorter and faster once you get used to it. * Enter the turn going into the cellar (the one with the stairs) from the outside, pointing in; this will minimize the time you spend grinding on the wall, saving valuable seconds and keeping your speed up. Trivia * The track title is a reference to the TV series Tales from the Crypt. Category:Tracks